


He could have had children

by Snegnarek



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Force Unleashed - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Falling In Love, Gen, Sentimental
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29424855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snegnarek/pseuds/Snegnarek
Summary: Ее улыбка могла затмить рассвет на Татуине, когда Падме взяла ладонь Энакина — живую, из плоти — и прижала к своему животу.— Он пинается.— Он? — повторил негромко Скайуокер. — Я думал, ты приказала медицинскому дроиду не портить сюрприз.— Дроид мне ничего не говорил… Это… — улыбка стала хитрой. — Материнский инстинкт.Энакин почувствовал толчок в ладонь и рассмеялся.— Материнский инстинкт, да? Так крепко толкается? Определенно девочка.© Мэтью Стовер
Kudos: 3





	He could have had children

_У него мог быть сын или дочь._  
Дарт Вейдер никогда, за все эти годы, не забывал об этом. Это всегда было первой его мыслью, когда он приходил в себя в медитационной камере.  
Порой ему казалось, что с последним вздохом любимой он разучился дышать сам.  
Он не мог заставить себя даже мысленно позвать ее по имени.

 _У него мог быть сын._  
В глазах мальчишки с Кашиика не было страха. Он сжимал меч Владыки со всей доступной ему уверенностью. Меч был слишком большим для него. Приходилось держать двумя руками.  
Страха не было. Лишь злость.  
Владыка убил его отца.

 _У него мог быть сын._  
Он забрал мальчика с собой. Он нарек его Убийцей Звезд — словно в насмешку тому Небесному Страннику, которым когда-то был Энакин.  
Он методично выбивал из ребенка всякую дерзость. Запирал в яме за малейшую провинность. Поручил дроиду, Прототипу X, покушаться на его жизнь.  
Мальчишка подружился с дроидом.

 _У него мог быть сын._  
Владыка сломал его. Добился собачьей преданности — но не сыновьей любви.  
В этом не было ничего странного — ведь он вытравил из ученика все воспоминания о прошлом, а значит и любовь.  
Не умея любить — не умеешь толком ненавидеть. Владыка знал это по себе.

Подходящий кандидат пришел на ум сразу. Эклипс была особенной. Ее мать умерла, отец же — хорошо бы, если бы был мертвым. Она оставила семью, посвятила свою жизнь флоту. Добилась успехов. Она правда хорошо летала. Не так хорошо, как адепт Силы, конечно.  
_У него могла быть дочь._

Оставалось лишь назначить ее пилотом «Блуждающей Тени». И ждать.  
Результат не заставил себя ждать слишком долго — Владыка увидел прогресс в ученике уже после их первого совместного задания.  
Он видел, как юношей овладевает то, с чем сам Владыка когда-то не смог совладать.  
Можно подчинить себе Силу — но не любовь.

Неумолимый фатум внес свои коррективы. Ему пришлось лишить ученика жизни, а пилота поместить под стражу.  
Он лично сообщил Эклипс о смерти ее сообщника.  
Но он не готов был расставаться так просто с тем, во что вложено так много сил.  
_У него мог быть сын или дочь._

Он вернул им жизни, напитав жаждой мести.  
Внушил, что они действительно могут сражаться против Империи. Противостоять ей. Возможно, даже победить.

Месть обернулась надеждой.  
Стоя на недостроенной боевой космической станции, с помощью которой в будущем с легкостью можно будет убивать миллиардами, в полуразрушенном костюме жизнеобеспечения, он смотрел на своего ученика, что вновь был мертв.  
И понимал, что снова не готов отпустить его так просто.

 _У него мог быть сын._  
Он вернул ученика к жизни тем же способом, что и прежде. Дал сбежать, зная, куда он направится.  
Зная, что он вернется.

 _Его дочь могла быть повстанцем._  
Все обернулось ровно так, как на то рассчитывал Владыка. И он позволил себе вновь проиграть ученику.  
На крыше центра клонирования он видел, как ученик стоит рука об руку с Эклипс, беседуя с повстанческим генералом, что был когда-то его первым серьёзным заданием. Он убирает влажную от дождя прядь волос с ее щеки. Она смотрит на него. Владыка помнил этот взгляд. Раньше он видел его множество раз. Когда был другим. Когда у него еще могли быть дети.

На него надевают грубо сработанный кляп. Связанным, уводят на корабль.  
Владыка знает, что все сделал правильно.

_У него мог быть сын или дочь._


End file.
